Custom:LEGO Dimensions 2: The New Dimension
LEGO Dimensions 2: The New Dimension is the second LEGO Dimensions video game. This story brings of how Lord Vortech returns with new dimensions on the line and found new Foundation Elements, then he captures Porky Pig, Spike the Bulldog and Benson, to save their friends, Bugs Bunny, Tom Cat and Mordecai travel through new worlds to find new friends along with the original gang to stop Lord Vortech once and for all. Starter Pack The new starter pack includes Bugs Bunny, Tom Cat, Mordecai, Golf Cart, the brand new LEGO Toypad, the bricks to build the gateway, and the game itself. Expansion Packs * Wave 1 = August 14, 2016 * Wave 2 = October 4th, 2016 * Wave 3 = December 13th, 2016 * Wave 4 = February 21st, 2017 * Wave 5 = April 15th, 2017 Fun Packs Wave 1 * Daffy Duck Fun Pack - Daffy Duck + Duck Bot * Foghorn Leghorn Fun Pack - Foghorn Leghorn + Corn War Jet * Yosemite Sam Fun Pack - Yosemite Sam + Pistol Car * Elmer Fudd Fun Pack - Elmer Fudd + Rifle Plane * Tweety Fun Pack - Tweety + Feather Bombs * Hippety Hopper Fun Pack - Hippety Hopper + Kangaroo Mech * Jerry Fun Pack - Jerry Mouse + Super Flying Cheese Car * Rigby Fun Pack - Rigby + Hyperduck - Kingbreaker White Lightning * Muscle Man Fun Pack - Muscle Man + Maximum Glove * Hi-Five Ghost Fun Pack - Hi-Five Ghost + The Power * Pops Fun Pack - Pops + Carmenita * Skips Fun Pack - Skips + Skips' Van Wave 2 * Manny Fun Pack - Manny + Pirate Ship * Sid Fun Pack - Sid + Momma Dino * Diego Fun Pack - Diego + Log Sled Wave 3 * Blu Fun Pack - Blu + Skateboard * Jewel Fun Pack - Jewel + Nut Plane * Rafael Fun Pack - Rafael + Toucan Drone Wave 4 * Nico and Pedro Fun Pack - Nico and Pedro + Samba Drum Truck Team Packs Wave 1 * Happy Feet Team Pack - Mumble + Elephant Seal + Ramon + Skua * Adventure Time Team Pack - Finn + Gauntlet of the Hero + Jake + Hot Daniel Wave 2 * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Team Pack - Soren + Tasmanian Devil + Gylfie + Bat * Pan Team Pack - Peter Pan + Never Bird + James Hook + Jolly Roger Level Packs Wave 1 * Godzilla Level Pack - Godzilla + Super Atomic Breath + Spikey Claw Mech Wave 2 * Marmaduke Level Pack - Marmaduke + Surfboard + Cat Board Wave 3 * Kangaroo Jack Level Pack - Jackie Legs + Twizzler Jeep + Glasses Board Wave 4 * Monte Carlo Level Pack - Grace + Motorcycle + Polo Horse Wave 5 * Goosebumps Level Pack - Zach Cooper + Stine's Car + Ferris Wheel Themes Introduced * Looney Tunes * Tom and Jerry * Regular Show * Adventure Time * Ice Age * Rio * Happy Feet * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Godzilla * Marmaduke * Kangaroo Jack * Monte Carlo * Pan * Goosebumps Returning * DC Comics * The Lord of the Rings * The LEGO Movie * The Wizard of Oz * The Simpsons * Ninjago * Doctor Who * Back to the Future * Portal 2 * Ghostbusters * Midway Arcade * Scooby-Doo! * Chima * Jurassic World Cast Main Heroes: * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny * William Hanna - Tom Cat (archive recording) * JG Quintel - Mordecai Exclusive Characters: * Gary Oldman - Lord Vortech * Joel McHale - X-PO Adventure Time * Jeremy Shada - Finn * John DiMaggio - Jake * Tom Kenny - Ice King, Gunter, Magic Man * Hyden Walch - Princess Bubblegum * Olivia Olson - Marceline * Niki Yang - Lady Rainicorn, BMO * Jessica DiCicco - Flame Princess * Pendleton Ward - Lumpy Space Princess * George Takei - Ricardio * Rob Perlman - The Lich * Steve Little - Peppermint Butler * Dee Bradley Baker - Cinnamon Bun Godzilla: * Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Ford Brody * Elizabeth Olsen - Elle Brody * Carson Bolde - Sam Brody Goosebumps: * Dylan Minnette - Zach Cooper * Odeya Rush - Hannah Stine * Jack Black - R.L. Stine, Slappy the Dummy, Brent the Invisible Boy * Ryan Lee - Champ * Halston Sage - Taylor * Amy Ryan - Gale Cooper * Jillian Bell - Lorraine Conyers Happy Feet: * Elijah Wood - Mumble * Robin Williams - Ramon, Lovelace (archive recordings) * Hank Azaria - The Mighty Sven * Pink - Gloria * Brad Pitt - Will * Matt Damon - Bill * Sofia Vergara - Carmen * Common - Seymour * Magda Szubanski - Miss Viola * Ava Acres - Erik * Lil' P-Nut - Atticus * Meibh Campbell - Bodicea * Richard Carter - Bryan the Beachmaster * Hugo Weaving - Noah the Elder * Carlos Alazraqui - Nestor * Johnny A. Sanchez - Lombardo * Lombardo Boyar - Raul * Jeffrey Garcia - Rinaldo * Anthony LaPaglia - Alpha Skua Ice Age: * Ray Romano - Manny * John Leguizamo - Sid * Denis Leary - Diego * Chris Wedge - Scrat * Queen Latifah - Ellie * Seann William Scott - Crash * Josh Peck - Eddie * Jennifer Lopez - Shira * Keke Palmer - Peaches * Josh Gad - Louis * Jay Leno - Fast Tony * Simon Pegg - Buck * Karen Disher - Scratte * Wanda Sykes - Granny * Nicki Minaj - Steffie * Drake - Ethan * Heather Morris - Katie * Peter Dinklage - Captain Gutt * Nick Frost - Flynn * Rebel Wilson - Raz * Aziz Ansari - Squint * Alan Chabat - Silas * Kunal Nayyar - Gupta Kangaroo Jack: * Adam Garcia - Jackie Legs * Jerry O'Connell - Charlie Carbone * Anthony Anderson - Louis Brooker * Estella Warren - Jessie * Michael Shannon - Frankie Lombardo Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole: * Jim Sturgess - Soren * Emily Barclay - Gylfie * Ryan Kwanten - Kludd * Joel Edgerton - Metal Beak * David Wenham - Digger * Anthony LaPaglia - Twilight * Miriam Margolyes - Mrs. Plithiver * Helen Mirren - Nyra * Barry Otto - The Enchidna * Adrienne DeFaria - Eglantine Looney Tunes: * Jeff Bergman - Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Tweety, Sylvester, Pepe Le Pew * Bob Bergen - Porky Pig * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Henry Bear, Blacque Jacque Shellacque * Kristin Wiig - Lola Bunny * Annie Mumollo - Tina Russo * Fred Armisen - Speedy Gonzales * Billy West - Elmer Fudd * June Foray - Granny * Roz Ryan - Witch Lezah * Kewsi Boakye - Gossamer * John Kassir - Pete Puma * Rob Paulsen - Mac * Jess Harnell - Tosh * Eric Bauza - Marvin the Martian * Jim Rash - Cecil Turtle * Jim Cummings - Taz, Beaky Buzzard * Ben Falcone - Henery Hawk * Hugh Davidson - Slowpoke Rodriguez * John DiMaggio - Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Junior Bear * Grey DeLisle - Mama Bear * Katy Mixon - Petunia Pig * Dee Bradley Baker - Road Runner * Frank Welker - Wile E. Coyote Marmaduke: * Owen Wilson - Marmaduke * George Lopez - Carlos * Emma Stone - Mazie * Fergie - Jezebel * Kiefer Sutherland - Bosco * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Giuseppe * Steve Coogan - Raisin * Damon Wayans, Jr. - Thunder * Marlon Wayans - Lightning Pan: * Levi Miller - Peter Pan * Garrett Hedlund - James Hook * Rooney Mara - Tiger Lily * Hugh Jackman - Blackbeard * Adeel Akhtar - Mr. Smee * Jack Charles - Chief Great Little Panther Regular Show: * William Salyers - Rigby * JG Quintel - Hi-Five Ghost * Sam Marin - Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, RGB2, Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Sensei * Mark Hamill - Skips * Janie Haddad-Tompkins - Margaret * Minty Lewis - Eileen * Courtenay Taylor - Starla * David Ogden Stiers - Mr. Maellard * Linda Cardellini - CJ * Julian Dean - Don * Roger Craig Smith - Low Five Ghost * Steven Blum - Techmo, Muscle Bro * Armin Shimerman - Dr. Henry * Jason Mantzoukas - Mr. Ross * Robert Englund - Stag-Man * Matt Price - Quips * Zosia Mamet - Celia * Adam Pally - Party Horse 42699 Rio: * Jesse Eisenberg - Blu * Anne Hathaway - Jewel * George Lopez - Rafael * Will.i.am - Pedro * Jamie Foxx - Nico * Tracy Morgan - Luiz * Jemaine Clement - Nigel * Kristin Chenoweth - Gabi * Andy Garcia - Eduardo * Bruno Mars - Roberto * Bebel Golberto - Eva * Bernardo de Pauka - Kipo * Leslie Mann - Linda * Rodrigo Santoro - Tulio * Jake T. Austin - Fernando * Rita Moreno - Mimi * Rachel Crow - Carla * Amanda Stenberg - Bia * Pierce Gagnon - Tiago * Miguel Ferrer - Big Boss * Francisco Ramos - Mauro * Philip Lawrence - Felipe Tom and Jerry: * William Hanna - Jerry Mouse (archive recording) * Rick Zieff - Spike the Bulldog * Joey D'Auria - Butch Cat * Kath Soucie - Tubby Mouse * Sam Kwasman - Little Quacker * Alicyn Packard - Toodles Galore * Jason Alexander - Rick * Grey DeLisle - Ginger * Cree Summer - Beatie * Rachael MacFarlane - Hildie * Rene Mujica - Newt * Tom Kenny - Detective, Dr. Bigby, Hamster * Simon Helberg - Napoleon Adventure Worlds Looney Tunes *Bugs' Neighborhood **Bugs' House **Yosemite Sam's House **Granny's Mansion **Witch Lezah's House *Pizzarriba *Copy Place *Foghorn's Mansion *Bowl 'n Fun Tom and Jerry *Rick and Ginger's House *Beatie and Hildie's Cottage *Tolucaville Detective Agency *Dr. Bigby's Lab Regular Show *Park **Pops' House **Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost's Trailer **Skips' House **Crash Pit **Snack Bar **Parkside Lux Ballroom *Benson's Apartment *East Pines *Eileen's House *Guardians of Eternal Youth's Realm *City **Coffee Shop **Two Peaks Mall **Movie Shack Hut **TV Store Warehouse **Arcade **Library **Cheezer's **Wing Kingdom **The Side Line **Cine-Plex **Stardust Lanes **Aquarium **The Putt Hut **Park Managers' Lodge **City Theater **K.I.L.I.T. Radio Station **Death Kwon Do Pizza and Subs **YZB Studio **Airport **Hall of Park Managers Adventure Time *Land of Ooo **Tree Fort **Ice Kingdom **Candy Kingdom **Lady Rainicorn's House **Marceline's Cave **Fire Kingdom **Tree Trunks' House **Lumpy Space *The Lich's Lair Ice Age *Northern Country **Dodo Camp *Ice Valley **Boat *Snow Valley **Playground *Dinosaur World **Jungle of Misery **Chasm of Death **Plates of Woe **Lava Falls *Teenage Hangout *Switchback Cove **Hyrax Jungle Rio *Rio de Janeiro *Amazon Jungle Happy Feet *Antarctica **Emperor Land **Adalie Land **Elephant Seal Beach Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Tree of Ga'Hoole *Tyto *St. Aegolious Academy for Orphaned Owls Godzilla *San Francisco *Tokyo Marmaduke *Orange Country **Marmaduke's House **Dog Park Kangaroo Jack *Australia *Brooklyn Monte Carlo *Texas *Paris *Monte Carlo Pan *London *Neverland **Mine **Indian Tribe **Mermaid Lagoon **Fairy Hive Goosebumps *Madison **Zach's House **RL Stine's House **Madison High **Fair **Supermarket Plot coming soon Characters Playable Compatible With LEGO Dimensions Non-Playable Vehicles Levels Achievements RATE What would you rate this second dimensions custom? Amazing Good Bad Horrible Category:Custom Video Games